


SHIELD Shares Jurisdiction

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crack, Gen, Peggy Carter is extremely amused, melinda and nick don't play well with others, the timeline makes no sense and I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Melinda get their next assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD Shares Jurisdiction

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Phineas and Ferb and then this happened

"We're sharing jurisdiction on this one," Director Carter says, and Nick and Melinda share a look. Historically, they do not play well with others; they've "shared jurisdiction" with several alphabet soup organizations over the years.

At least three offices have pictures of them pinned over top of dartboards in their bullpens.

"Tell me it's not the CIA," Melinda says, and she stomps on Nick's foot under the desk when he snorts.

Carter's lip quirks. "Don't worry, Agent May. There will be no need to coordinate with your mother."

There's a long moment of silence where Director Carter doesn't offer anything further, and Nick's eyes narrow. "You aren't being very… forthcoming… regarding who we're actually working with."

"I assure you, Agent Fury, there's nothing nefarious going on," Carter says, but there's this hint of a smirk on her face that just makes Melinda and Nick share another look. She sets a file on the desk and slides it across the table to them with one perfectly manicured hand. "Inside you'll find the details regarding your mission and your liaison with OWCA."

"…OWCA?" Melinda asks, and Nick reaches for the file.

"The 'Organization Without a Cool Acronym,'" Carter explains. She's not even trying to hide her amusement now. "Do have fun. Their program is rather… unique."

Nick looks up. "Is this a joke, Director?"

"I assure you, it is not."

Melinda peers over his shoulder. "Director, this Agent looks like a platypus."

Carter smiles serenely. "That's because he is a platypus, Agent May."

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about this and then THIS happened: http://weekend-conspiracy-theorist.tumblr.com/post/125225010240/shield-shares-jurisdiction


End file.
